


14 часов 27 минут и 12 секунд

by Allariel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allariel/pseuds/Allariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 часов 27 минут и 12 секунд — это время становится ключевым, когда Наруто узнаёт страшную новость...</p>
            </blockquote>





	14 часов 27 минут и 12 секунд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fourteen hours, twenty-seven minutes and twelve seconds](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/82205) by r3b3lliousr3b3l. 



> Иллюстрации нарисованы [jaavesi](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3137838) (первый арт) и [Atrika](http://atrika.deviantart.com/) (второй и третий арты)  
> Illustrated by [jaavesi](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3137838) (picture #1) and [Atrika](http://atrika.deviantart.com/) (pictures #2, #3)

Громкий звонок телефона выдернул Наруто из сна. Он несколько секунд непонимающе щурился, прежде чем обратил внимание на звонивший телефон. Наруто протянул руку, откинул крышку и вновь захлопнул. Повернувшись на другой бок, он закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, вжимаясь в подушку и готовясь вернуться в мир сновидений.  
Когда телефон опять зазвонил, уже изрядно разозлённый Наруто медленно открыл глаза. Перевернувшись и сверля мобильный сердитым взглядом, он протянул руку и повторил свой предыдущий манёвр. Но он только начал засыпать, как грёбаный аппарат затрезвонил в третий раз!  
Смачно выругавшись, Наруто сел, откинул одеяло и, схватив сотовый, поднёс его к уху:  
— Да пошёл ты на хер, Учиха! Я всё ещё злой, так что сладких снов на чёртовом диване, в спальню я тебя не пущу!  
Наруто только собрался нажать кнопку отбоя, но к нему вдруг обратился незнакомый голос, и он сразу почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.  
— Это мистер Узумаки?  
— Да. Да, извините, — он потёр глаза свободной рукой, стараясь, чтобы голос не выдавал его смущения. – Я подумал, что это… В общем, простите. Чем могу быть полезен? – Наруто перевёл взгляд на часы. Интересно, кому он мог понадобиться в два часа ночи?  
— Меня зовут Киба Инузука. Я из ФБР.  
Наруто нахмурился, почёсывая затылок. Сон как рукой сняло.  
— ФБР? А в чём дело? Если бы я попал в передрягу, думаю, вы бы уже стучались в мою дверь, а не звонили на сотовый.  
— Простите, что звоню так поздно, но это не может ждать. Боюсь, у меня для вас плохие новости.  
Наруто нахмурился, уловив напряжение в голосе, будто человек по ту сторону трубки пытался сдержать эмоции. Ещё раз взъерошив волосы на затылке, он опустил свободную руку.  
— Что за плохие новости?  
— Сожалею, что мне приходится сообщать вам об этом, но, боюсь, произошёл несчастный случай. Саске Учиха, он… Мне очень жаль. Простите.  
Наруто нахмурился, не понимая, за что его собеседник извиняется. И вообще, почему грёбаный агент ФБР звонит ему в два часа ночи и просит прощения за Саске. Наруто был уверен, что никто не знал об их ссоре. Да, даже если бы и знал, какого хера кому-то звонить и извиняться от лица Саске?  
— Ничего не понимаю… — медленно произнёс Наруто.  
— Нам… нам нужно, чтобы вы приехали и опознали тело.  
В жилах застыла кровь. Наруто сжал трубку, а когда вскочил — вынужден был схватиться за тумбочку, чтобы устоять на ногах.  
— Ч… что? Нет, я… Вы ошиблись. Мне… мне не нужно никуда приезжать, это не он.  
Он услышал прерывистый вздох в трубке, затем агент продолжил.  
— Мне действительно очень, очень жаль. Это он, но нам нужно подтверждение от родственников.  
— Ну, тогда позвоните им, ведь очевидно же, что я не тот, кто вам нужен! – Наруто сбросил вызов, тяжело дыша и не сводя с мобильника глаз. Наклонившись к тумбочке, он с силой впился в деревянную поверхность пальцами, пристально глядя на телефон.  
«Не звони, — умолял он. — Не звони, пожалуйста, не звони. Это всё сон. Ужасный, страшный кошмар. В наказание за то, что так разозлился на этого засранца».  
Бесполезно.  
Телефон зазвонил.  
Наруто просто смотрел на него – рука зависла над мобильником, прежде чем он взял его и откинул панель. Поколебавшись, он поднёс сотовый к уху, с трудом сглотнув.  
— Алло?  
— Мне нелегко это говорить, но, пожалуйста, возьмите себя в руки, — прошептал тот же голос. – Просто приезжайте в морг. Я буду ждать вас на улице.  
И связь оборвалась.

Наруто уже просидел в машине около двадцати минут. Ему до сих пор казалось, что всё это какая-то нелепица. Саске не умер. Он просто не мог умереть. Он же, мать вашу, Саске Учиха. Поэтому всё это ерунда. Саске ходил на работу, просиживал штаны в своём крошечном кабинете весь день, а поздно вечером возвращался домой. Вот такой и была его жизнь. Глупой и скучной. Поэтому он точно не мог умереть.  
Покачав головой, как ему казалось, в миллионный раз, Наруто убрал одну руку с руля и завёл машину. Чем скорее он попадёт на место, тем быстрее докажет мистеру Важной Шишке, что тот ошибается. Он докажет, что это не Саске — тот, скорее всего, отсиживается в номере какого-нибудь отеля и продолжает дуться, вспоминая их утреннюю ссору.  
Потому что это в их стиле. Они оба довольно упрямы и вспыльчивы. Когда они ссорились, это всегда выливалось во что-то незабываемое. Наруто любил, когда их перепалки заканчивались бурным сексом. Хотя это случалось не так часто, как хотелось бы.  
Нахмурившись и сердито надув щеки, он медленно выехал с парковочного места в подземном гараже и направился к выходу. Дверь гаража поднялась, как только сработал установленный в полу сенсор, затем Наруто двинулся вверх по пандусу. Как только Наруто выехал на дорогу, то сразу же включил GPS и, пока пережидал красный сигнал светофора, нашёл адрес морга.  
Выругавшись, он развернулся, когда понял, что едет не туда. Оставшееся время поездки он точно следовал указаниям, которые звучали из навигатора. Как только Наруто вырулил на стоянку больницы, в которой, по всей видимости, и располагался морг, то заглушил двигатель и вышел из машины, сердито поджав губы.  
Нервно перебирая ключи, он направился к входу больницы, где стоял брюнет в чёрном костюме и красном галстуке. Тот прятал руки в карманах и вертел головой, явно выискивая кого-то. Наруто лелеял надежду, что его не заметят. Может, если агент его не увидит, то подумает, что позвонил не тому человеку.  
Бесполезно. Опять.  
Когда тот в очередной раз повернул голову, то нашёл Наруто взглядом. Парень вытащил руки из карманов и двинулся от ярко освещённого парадного входа ему навстречу. Наруто расправил плечи, глубоко вдохнул и продолжил идти. Агент (Киба, как он представился ранее) остановился перед ним и приветственно кивнул.  
— Спасибо, что пришли. Я не стал дожидаться утра… Подумал, что вам бы захотелось узнать о случившемся сразу же.  
— Думаю, вы всё-таки ошиблись, — не сдавался Наруто. – Это не Саске. Вы же не можете быть в этом уверены, так ведь? Не думаю, что вы его действительно знаете, — Наруто понимал, что ведёт себя грубо, но ему было всё равно. Его не могли арестовать за грубость, а даже если они действительно имели на это право, Саске непременно его выручит.  
Наруто заметил, как агент вздрогнул, но всё же промолчал, жестом указывая на двери. Нахмурившись и скрестив руки на груди, Наруто направился к дверям. Его раздражало, что этот Киба ведёт себя так, словно знает больше, чем он.  
 _Естественно,_ это не Саске! Это _не может быть_ Саске! Да у него даже чёртовых врагов не наблюдалось, за исключением Наруто, но и он не в счёт. У них была секс-вражда.  
Войдя внутрь, Наруто остановился, пропуская агента вперед. Чем больше они углублялись в здание, тем сильнее он нервничал. Хотя Наруто прекрасно понимал, что это не может быть Саске, у него сводило живот. Но ведь всё в полном порядке, потому что он чувствует себя хорошо. И Саске тоже _жив-здоров_!  
Киба толкнул дверь и начал спускаться по лестнице. Наруто последовал за ним. Мимо них наверх прошли несколько людей. Через несколько шагов Наруто понял, что они совсем близко. Тёмный длинный коридор пропах смертью.  
Чуть дальше, перед дверями, ведущими в сам морг, стояли ещё двое агентов ФБР. Он не понимал, _зачем_ они здесь находятся, если дело касалось _всего-навсего Саске_. Киба подошёл ближе, и они тут же расступились. Он кивнул им, а затем толкнул двери, жестом приглашая Наруто войти.  
Но Наруто боялся заходить… А что, если там и _вправду_ Саске? Хотя, конечно, это не так, он был уверен в этом, и всё же…  
Выдохнув, он вошёл в большую комнату, в которой увидел множество накрытых тел. Он обнял себя руками, почувствовав холод, хотя дрожь, пробежавшая по позвоночнику, скорее всего, была вызвана чем-то другим. Но Наруто не остановился, продолжил идти.  
Киба шёл рядом, пока они не оказались у стола, напротив которого завис патологоанатом. Смерив Кибу быстрым взглядом, он снова перевёл внимание на белую ткань, скрывающую тело. Видимо, агент жестом велел убрать ткань, потому что через секунду врач потянулся к ней. Взяв её за край, он откинул простыню достаточно для того, чтобы показалась голова. И в это мгновение Наруто почувствовал, как из лёгких вышибло воздух.  
Он нахмурился, разглядывая лицо перед собой и пытаясь осознать происходящее. Он… он ещё никогда не видел Саске таким умиротворённым. Даже когда тот спал. Наруто всегда подкалывал его за то, что он хмурил брови даже во сне, но сейчас… Его лицо казалось таким гладким.  
Саске походил на статую.

Потянувшись к нему рукой, Наруто ткнул Саске в щёку, будто пытаясь убедиться в том, что это действительно он, а не манекен или что-то в этом духе. Пальцы коснулись плоти, но она была холодной и будто сделанной из воска. Словно теперь перед ним находился не совсем человек.  
Наруто видел, что патологоанатом что-то сказал, но ничего не услышал. Он просто продолжал смотреть на неподвижно лежащее перед ним тело. Из-за выступивших на глазах слёз всё медленно начало расплываться. Боковым зрением он заметил, как спутники отошли, после чего услышал хлопок двери. Видимо, ему дали время побыть одному.  
Наруто провёл по волосам Саске, улыбаясь краем губ.  
— Чёрт, засранец, ты всегда отрицал, что пользуешься кондиционером, но ты же не думал, что я в это поверю. Слишком уж мягкие у тебя волосы.  
Наруто погладил его по голове ещё несколько раз, а затем переместил ладонь на лоб.  
Стиснув зубы, чтобы нижняя губа перестала дрожать, он склонился ниже, устраивая голову на груди Саске. Наруто вслушивался, но не уловил ни звука. Он так привык просыпаться среди ночи и слышать чужое сердцебиение, если его голова лежала на груди любовника, но теперь…  
Всё это происходило не по-настоящему. Всего-навсего ужасный, страшный кошмар. Когда он проснётся, обязательно почувствует себя идиотом и простит Саске за их перепалку. Потому что Наруто ни в чём не виноват – это Саске должен перед ним извиняться, чёрт побери!  
Слёзы медленно скатывались по носу, и он крепко зажмурил глаза, обнимая Саске сильнее. Он не знал, что нужно делать дальше. Просто хотел забрать Саске домой и лечь с ним спать, делая вид, что всё в порядке.  
Ведь это не мог быть чёртов Саске, просто не мог! Он работал в безопасном месте, сидел за столом инвестиционной компании. Это не мог быть Саске.  
Наруто крепко сжал ткань, чувствуя, как в уголках глаз собралось ещё больше слёз. Он не понял, когда успел вернуться агент, лишь почувствовал, как ему на плечо неуверенно легла чужая рука.  
— Я отвезу тебя домой, — прошептал Киба, похлопав его по плечу. – Пойдём.  
Наруто подчинился и уже шагнул назад, как вдруг скрывающая тело ткань начала соскальзывать с Саске. Наруто в шоке застыл на месте, когда увидел отверстие в груди. Врач резко потянул ткань на себя, вырывая её из рук Наруто, и вновь накрыл Саске.  
Киба вывел Наруто из комнаты, по-прежнему придерживая его за плечо. Наруто же пытался всё переварить, уткнувшись невидящим взглядом в пол.  
— Его застрелили?  
— Да, — ответили ему вполголоса. – Застрелили.  
— _Что произошло?_ – требовательно спросил он, позволяя вести себя по лестнице.  
— Не думаю, что…  
— Что произошло? – отрезал Наруто, останавливаясь посреди коридора и заставляя агента посмотреть ему в глаза. – Почему в этом замешаны ФБР?  
Киба вздрогнул и осмотрелся, затем покачал головой.  
— Мне очень жаль, но я не могу сказать. Это засекреченная информация.  
— Да мне насрать! – закричал Наруто ему в лицо, так, что люди начали оборачиваться. – Мне позвонили из ФБР и сообщили, что дорогой мне человек _умер_! Самое малое, что вы можете сделать, это рассказать, какого хрена стряслось!  
Схватив Наруто за руку, Киба потянул его через лестничную площадку к двери, оглядываясь на приставленных к входу агентов.  
— Я не могу сказать ничего, кроме того, что мы нашли его несколько часов назад в мотеле на сорок первой. Время смерти около девяти вечера. – Он повернулся лицом к Наруто, в глазах явно читалось сожаление. – Прости, но большего я сказать не могу. Это…  
— Засекреченная информация. Ты уже говорил, — огрызнулся Наруто, сбрасывая чужую руку с плеча. – Просто дай знать, когда можно забрать тело, чтобы я мог его похоронить, – сказал он и прибавил шаг.  
— Подожди, давай я отвезу тебя до…  
— Сам доеду! – зло бросил Наруто, прожигая Кибу взглядом, и поспешил вверх по лестнице.

Наруто не помнил, как доехал домой. Он даже не помнил, как оказался на полу в прихожей. Просто в какое-то мгновение обнаружил, что сидит, облокачиваясь на дверь и не чувствуя своей задницы, а щёки стали мокрыми от слёз. Он понимал, что ещё не до конца осознал происшедшее, но как только это случится, будет очень больно. Ему хотелось заснуть и не проснуться. Никогда.  
Всё, что сегодня произошло, казалось чем-то нереальным. Он всё ещё не мог в это поверить. Перед глазами возникла картинка сегодняшнего утра, когда он шёл по коридору и переругивался с Саске. А потом рассерженный Саске, бросившись к двери, вышел из квартиры. Ещё они кричали, что ненавидят друг друга.  
Запустив ладони в волосы, Наруто медленно выдохнул, вглядываясь в щель между колен и наблюдая за тем, как солёные капли срываются с ресниц и падают на паркет. Этого не может быть. Как так вышло, что в Саске стреляли? Агент сказал, что его нашли в отеле. Неужели он был зол настолько, что решил переночевать где угодно, но только не дома?  
Если бы Наруто на него не наорал… Если бы ситуация так не обострилась… Что, если бы всё сложилось по-другому? Что, если бы он просто… уступил?  
Наруто зажмурился, стараясь выкинуть из головы образы сегодняшнего утра, но у него ничего не выходило. Воспоминания возникали снова и снова, и теперь ему было стыдно за то, что они с Саске поругались из-за такой ерунды…

 **14 часов 27 минут и 12 секунд назад**

Пронзительный звон будильника разнёсся по всей комнате. Наруто даже слегка вздрогнул, просыпаясь. Он открыл мутные голубые глаза и, вновь устроившись удобнее, начал засыпать. Он уже почти видел сон, когда смачный шлепок по заднице вернул его в реальность.  
— Вставай, придурок. Пора собираться на работу.  
— Я болен, — пробормотал Наруто, натягивая одеяло на голову, как только Саске включил свет. Он почувствовал в воздухе запах шампуня и сделал глубокий вдох, наслаждаясь ароматом. Саске всегда выбирал вкусно пахнущие шампуни, а Наруто подшучивал, что он ведёт себя как девчонка. Волосы парней вовсе не должны так приятно пахнуть.  
— Нет, не болен. В противном случае, тебя бы постоянно рвало.  
Наруто услышал, как Саске открыл и закрыл ящик комода, а спустя несколько секунд послышалось приближающееся шарканье, и тут же с него сорвали одеяло. Наруто негодующе вскрикнул и сел, сверля любовника злым взглядом. После чего осмотрелся в поисках одеяла. Сдавшись, он снова лёг и спрятал голову под подушку.  
Через несколько мгновений она последовала за одеялом.  
— Вставай, — приказал Саске.  
— Но я и правда болен! — Наруто перевернулся на спину. – Вот, смотри! Только взгляни на мои гланды! – широко открыл рот и высунул язык. — Я болен, мне надо отлежаться дома.  
Саске промолчал, но весь его вид говорил о крайнем раздражении. Наклонившись, он поднял пульт и включил телевизор, сразу же переключая на канал новостей. Наруто фыркнул и опять лёг, хотя прекрасно знал, что не сможет уснуть при свете. Поэтому он просто лежал и слушал новости, а Саске сновал по комнате, собираясь на работу.  
В передаче рассказывали о пожаре в Чикаго, а затем о землетрясении где-то в Азии. Спустя несколько минут корреспондент переключился на спортивные новости, из которых Наруто узнал о результатах матчей НХЛ. Но на самом деле его совершенно не интересовало, как «Канадцы» из Ванкувера победили «Кленовый лист» из Торонто или что за сутки до этого прошёл футбольный матч. И тем более ему до лампочки был бейсбол.  
— Наруто, _вставай_! – Саске со всей силы пнул его в бедро. Наруто сердито вскрикнул и, тут же сев, принялся размахивать руками, пытаясь дать сдачи, но Саске быстро отступил. Если бы у Наруто под рукой была хотя бы подушка, кара бы обязательно его настигла!  
Раздраженный из-за провалившейся попытки отвертеться от работы, Наруто поднялся с кровати и побрёл в ванную, чтобы избавиться от утреннего стояка. Он ненавидел просыпаться со стояком, но, когда живёшь с таким парнем, как Саске, то проснуться утром в невозбуждённом состоянии довольно трудно. Или посреди ночи. Или вечером. Проще говоря, в любое удобное и неудобное время. В общем, пока рядом находился Саске.  
— Сегодня я задержусь на работе допоздна, — крикнул Саске из комнаты, пока Наруто чистил зубы.  
Наруто закатил глаза, сплёвывая пену в раковину.  
— Вот уж удивил, — пробормотал он себе под нос, прежде чем вновь запихнуть щётку в рот.  
Наруто предусмотрительно принимал душ перед сном, чтобы утром подольше поваляться в постели и не тратить на него время, поэтому, закончив чистку зубов, сразу вернулся в комнату. Там, на уже заправленной кровати, его дожидался выглаженный костюм. Саске всегда так делал, что не могло не нравиться Наруто, потому что сам он был ленивой скотиной.  
Продолжая зевать, Наруто подошёл к своей одежде: натянул брюки и уже начал затягивать пояс, когда услышал шаги Саске, доносящиеся из кухни. Тот наверняка делал кофе, потому что, как правило, обычно приносил чашечку и Наруто.  
Шорохи стихли, и в дверях показался Саске. Подняв глаза, Наруто уже было по привычке потянулся за своим кофе, но Саске пришёл с пустыми руками. Он просто стоял и сверлил Наруто взглядом.  
— Где ваза моей матери? – поинтересовался он.  
Наруто почувствовал, как защемило сердце, а глаза от ужаса начали расширяться, но он успел взять эмоции под контроль. Наруто пожал плечами и наклонился за рубашкой.  
— Там же, где и всегда.  
Мама для Саске всегда оставалась самым главным человеком во всём мире. Она умерла, когда он был ещё ребёнком. Саске редко о ней говорил, но каждый, кто хорошо его знал, без труда догадывался, что его мама была любовью всей его жизни. Наруто даже поддразнивал его, называя маменькиным сынком. Но так как мама умерла, то всю свою заботу Саске переключил на вазу.  
И, разумеется, Наруто её разбил. Не нарочно, конечно. Это был несчастный случай. Просто одним прекрасным днём, когда Наруто открыл окно, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом, в квартиру залетел чёртов голубь. Потом Наруто гонялся за ним по всему дому с метлой наперевес, пытаясь прогнать. Саске поставил вазу на шкаф, чтобы с ней не дай бог ничего не случилось. Наруто размахивал метлой, целясь в голубя, но попал по вазе.  
С тех пор прошло уже четыре дня, и Наруто надеялся, что Саске ничего не заметит. В конце концов, он никогда туда и не смотрел – ему было достаточно знать, что ваза там. Наруто не ожидал, что Саске узнает обо всём так скоро. Он вообще рассчитывал, что ему хватит времени, чтобы найти и купить её точную копию. Или хотя бы склеить все части вместе.  
— Наруто, — в голосе отчётливо проступали опасные нотки. Наруто же предпочёл сосредоточиться на застёгивании пуговиц. – Где ваза моей матери?  
— Я уже сказал тебе – там же, где и всегда, — отрезал он, развернулся и, взяв галстук, быстро повязал его на шею.  
— Её там нет, и ты это прекрасно знаешь, — упорствовал Саске. – Я ничего с ней не делал, к тому же я только что нашёл это на кухонном полу! – он поболтал в воздухе кусочком фарфора, и желудок Наруто ухнул вниз.  
Он пропустил осколок. Вот же гадство!  
— Ну и? Если ты ничего не делал, это уже автоматически моя вина?!  
— Что вполне логично, раз уж только мы здесь и живём, — сузил глаза Саске. – Что ты наделал?  
— Но я же не нарочно! — сердито огрызнулся Наруто. – Сюда залетела птица, я пытался её выгнать, а ваза упала! Я собирался её заменить! Ты не должен был ничего заподозрить!  
— Не должен был… Да при чём тут это?! – зло прокричал Саске: его брови поползли вниз, а переносицу тронули мелкие морщинки.  
— Да при том! Прошло уже четыре дня, и ты ничего не замечал! А всё почему? Да потому что тебя, блядь, никогда и дома-то не бывает! Ты говоришь, что в этом доме живут двое, но это полная хрень! _Я_ здесь живу! А ты просто приходишь _поспать_!  
Резко отвернувшись, пока Наруто не увидел отразившиеся у него на лице эмоции, Саске покачал головой, крепче сжал осколок в ладони и вышел из комнаты.  
— У меня, блядь, нет на это времени. Я опаздываю на работу.  
— Да боже, блядь, упаси тебя опоздать на встречу с инвесторами, которые вкладывают деньги.  
— Без этих чёртовых денег, — заорал Саске, вновь повернувшись к нему лицом, — мы бы с тобой и не жили в этой грёбаной квартире!  
— О, вот как?! Значит, я, по-твоему, не работаю?! – Наруто вмиг пересёк комнату, оказавшись прямо нос к носу с Саске. – Я просто сижу тут и нихера не делаю?!  
— О да, ты работаешь! Когда у тебя подходящее для этого _настроение_! – прорычал Саске и, отступив на шаг, покачал головой. – Я ухожу на работу. Поговорим, когда вернусь домой.  
— Да пошёл ты, мудак! – сердито крикнул Наруто ему вслед. – Временами я тебя просто ненавижу!  
— Я тоже тебя временами ненавижу! – парировал Саске через плечо и захлопнул дверь.  
Наруто мрачно посмотрел ему вслед, затем повернулся и долбанул кулаком по стене. И тут же громко выругался, когда посыпалась штукатурка, а рука закровоточила. Он потряс кистью – боль отдалась в костяшках пальцев — и, направившись к раковине, опустил руку под холодную воду. Наруто слишком сильно разозлился – внутри крепла уверенность, что плохое настроение станет его спутником на весь день.

Всё вышло так, как он и думал: дурное расположение духа не давало покоя. На работе он вёл себя как полный засранец, пока коллега Сакура хорошенько ему не наподдала, когда он ей нагрубил. Хотя к этому он уже привык, потому что Сакура лупила его с завидным постоянством.  
В целом, рабочий день прошёл нормально и, к счастью, и без того дурное настроение не усугубилось сильнее. Когда Наруто вернулся домой, угадайте, какой сюрприз его там поджидал? Правильно, Саске ещё не было. Он до сих пор просиживал штаны на грёбаной работе.  
Наруто проверил голосовую почту на телефоне, но новых сообщений не оказалось. Этот факт его не особо удивил, поэтому без всякой задней мысли он плюхнулся на диван в гостиной перед телевизором и несколько часов подряд смотрел всё без разбору. Когда часы пробили восемь, а Саске до сих пор не объявился, Наруто разозлился не на шутку.  
Он ведь собирался перед ним извиниться и сказать, что обязательно найдёт точную копию этой вазы или даже склеит её собственноручно (что он и сделал бы в любом случае), но если Саске собирается вести себя как последний козёл и даже не соизволит вернуться домой, чтобы выслушать извинения Наруто, тогда пошёл он на хрен!  
Наруто вытащил из морозильника завалявшийся полуфабрикат и, сердито вскрыв упаковку, закинул его в микроволновку. Он устроился с подогретой едой перед телевизором, надеясь, что Саске вот-вот зайдёт и поймает его за этим занятием. Тот терпеть не мог, когда Наруто обедал не за столом.  
Во время просмотра новостей, когда на экране показывали репортаж о взорвавшейся в школе бомбе, гнев на Саске немного притупился. Сложно было кипеть от злости по поводу утренней ссоры, глядя на лица убитых горем родителей, чьи дети в тот самый момент находились внутри.  
Однако стоило только репортажу закончиться, а ведущему вернуться к таким глупостям, как погода, в Наруто вновь поднялось недовольство.  
В одиннадцать он уже был готов убить Саске к чёртовой матери.  
— Отлично! – крикнул Наруто, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. – Если он хочет, чтобы я прождал его всю ночь, тогда, блядь, прекрасно! Да пусть твоя шея доконает тебя утром!  
С этими словами он ворвался в их комнату и запер дверь. Он знал, что за него говорит ярость, потому что теперь Саске придётся спать на неудобном диване, но сейчас Наруто было на это насрать. Они давно потеряли ключ от этой комнаты, ещё в первые дни после переезда, так что Саске точно не удалось бы войти в комнату до утра. А к этому времени Наруто чуть успокоится. Ведь его же отшили, когда он _собирался_ извиниться!  
Приготовив постель для сна, он ушёл чистить зубы. Наруто так сильно давил на щётку, что закровоточила десна, но ему было на это плевать. Ему даже стало немного легче, когда удалось выпустить пар таким неоднозначным способом. Чуть успокоившись, Наруто неспешно помыл руки, давая Саске последний шанс вернуться домой, затем погасил свет в комнате, лёг под одеяло и заснул только час спустя.  
А в два часа ночи его разбудил телефонный звонок.

 **Настоящее.**

Наруто зарылся руками в волосы. Его нижняя губа подрагивала, а с ресниц срывались слёзы. Теперь всё казалось таким нелепым. Так завестись из-за того, что Саске много работал, а ведь он всего лишь хотел, чтобы они ни в чём не нуждались. Конечно, какой теперь смысл во всех заработанных им деньгах, если они больше не смогут насладиться совместными покупками и вместе развлечься, но… Их утренняя ссора была такой глупостью.  
Нужно было сразу рассказать Саске, что он разбил вазу. Наруто не должен был, как последний идиот, скрывать это от него, ведь он знал, какую ценность она представляет для Саске. Ситуация только усугубилась, а ведь Наруто действительно надеялся на то, что Саске ничего не заметит. Да, он заметил пропажу не сразу, но, в конце концов, правда выплыла на поверхность…  
— Чёрт… — Наруто ударил ребром ладони по стене. Потом он стукнул кулаком ещё пару раз, поднялся на ноги и от души отпинал тумбочку. После этого перевернул стеклянный кухонный стол. Тот с грохотом разбился и осыпался мелкими осколками на линолеум. Наруто понимал, что ему вряд ли станет от этого легче. Он знал, что завтра будет ругать себя последними словами и пожалеет о содеянном, ведь сейчас он рушил всё то, что они нажили вместе с Саске. Но он ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Наруто ужасно злился. Злился, что они поссорились этим утром, что сам так завёлся из-за какой-то мелочи. А ведь всего этого можно было избежать, сказав правду и извинившись. Так глупо! Может, если бы он просто попросил прошения, а не усугублял ситуацию ещё больше, тогда Саске бы не пошёл ночевать в отель.  
Может, Саске бы вернулся домой.  
Может, он был бы жив…  
Наруто стёк вниз по стенке кухни и вновь зарылся руками в волосы, продолжая плакать. Наруто не мог без Саске. Тот был нужен Наруто как воздух, без него все было не так, неправильно. Больше всего на свете Наруто хотел, чтобы его вернули назад!  
— Всего один шанс, — прошептал он в никуда пронизанным болью голосом. – Пожалуйста, всего один. Я смогу всё исправить. Я смогу всё исправить!  
Наруто не знал, сколько времени он просидел на кухонном полу. Осколки впивались в кожу, но всё, что он видел перед собой, — это как за окном занимается рассвет. И хотя Наруто был уверен в том, что заснуть не получится, он всё равно поплёлся в комнату. Просто плюхнулся на кровать, не утруждая себя переодеванием, и прижал к себе подушку Саске. Она пахла его шампунем, поэтому Наруто вновь расплакался.  
Телефон зазвонил в районе восьми, автоответчик требовательным голосом Сакуры спрашивал, где его носит и почему он до сих пор не на работе, но он проигнорировал звонок. Сегодня Наруто не собирался выходить на работу. Позже позвонит и всё объяснит. А сейчас ему просто хотелось лежать, делая вид, что в этом мире нет ничего, кроме него самого и подушки Саске.  
Наруто заснул только к полудню, всё так же прижимая к груди подушку любимого.

Пронзительный звон будильника разрезал тишину, Наруто подскочил в кровати и посмотрел по сторонам заспанными глазами. Было темно, и он не знал, сколько времени проспал, но порадовался хотя бы тому, что ему вообще удалось отдохнуть. Стало немного легче.  
Наруто потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы вспомнить, после каких именно событий он почувствовал долгожданное облегчение. Конечно, он прекрасно осознавал, что всё это ненадолго. Наруто стиснул зубы, пытаясь взять себя в руки, потянулся к будильнику и хлопнул по нему ладонью, словно тот его чем-то обидел, затем вновь зарылся под одеяло, надеясь ещё раз уснуть.  
Наруто знал, что ничего не выйдет. Теперь, когда он проснулся, боль в груди только усиливалась. Он протянул руку, чтобы положить её на половину кровати Саске, так как за ночь он каким-то волшебным образом перекатился на свою.  
— Чёрт, до сих пор тёплая, — прошептал он, комкая простынь. Создавалось впечатление, что Саске просто ненадолго отлучился и мог вернуться в любую секунду. Будто он вот-вот выйдет из ванной и, как обычно, шлёпнет его по заднице, а потом скажет, что пора…  
— Вставай, придурок. Пора собираться на работу.  
Сначала Наруто даже не понял, что его действительно шлёпнули. Ровно до той минуты, пока не услышал эти слова. Он тут же открыл глаза, резко вскочил с кровати, попутно ударившись о стену, и вытаращился на белую спину в другом конце комнаты.  
Саске развернулся к нему лицом, удивлённо выгнув бровь:  
— Ничего себе! Это первый в жизни шлепок, который подействовал так быстро.  
— Вот дерьмо, — Наруто опустил голову и с силой прижал ладони к глазам. – Охуительно. Теперь у меня грёбаные галлюцинации. – Он откинулся на стену и сполз по ней на пол. – Чёрт.  
— Что ты несёшь, придурок? – посмеиваясь, спросил Саске, но Наруто расслышал и нотки беспокойства в го...  
— Нет, не может быть никакого беспокойства в его голосе, — вслух поправил он сам себя. – Потому что его здесь просто нет.  
— Наруто… С тобой всё в порядке?  
Наруто не хотел видеть призрачный образ, поэтому продолжал сидеть, закрыв глаза ладонями. Он покачал головой, стараясь не обращать внимания на приближающиеся шаги. Потом стойко пытался игнорировать жар руки, коснувшейся голого плеча. А разве он снимал одежду, когда вчера завалился на кровать? Ладно, всё это мелочи.  
— Наруто, что случилось?  
— Отвали! – Наруто сердито сбросил руку с плеча и стукнул кулаком по полу, отказываясь смотреть в лицо любовника. – Господи, неужели я, блядь, не заслуживаю оплакать смерть в тишине и покое, без всяких тупых призрачных образов, которые будут преследовать меня в наказание за то, что наорал на тебя?!  
— Ты орёшь на меня постоянно, дебил, — фыркнул Саске, но лёгкое беспокойство из голоса никуда не делось, насколько мог судить Наруто. – Да что стряслось?  
— Ты – мёртв, — прошептал Наруто, одной рукой сжимая ковёр, а другой – зарываясь в волосы. – Вчера вечером ты умер в гостиничном номере на сорок первой улице.  
— Зачем мне ночевать в номере отеля, когда прямо позади меня стоит удобная кровать? – посмеиваясь, спросил Саске. – Да ещё и с абсолютно здоровым парнем под боком в придачу?  
— Потому что ты разозлился, — поморщился Наруто, – из-за нашей ссоры.  
— Мы ругаемся постоянно, но я ещё никогда не уходил ночевать в гостиничный номер, — Саске вновь коснулся его плеча, и у Наруто не хватило духу, чтобы его оттолкнуть. Становилось ещё больнее, когда он вот так разговаривал, прикасался. Создавалось впечатление, что Саске всё ещё был здесь, с ним, но Наруто знал, что это не так. Саске умер, и ни слёзы, ни крики, ни порча мебели этого не изменят.  
— Да, но в этот раз всё было иначе… Ты так… так разозлился.  
— Не думаю, что когда-нибудь разозлюсь настолько, чтобы предпочесть нашей с тобой кровати что-то другое, — Саске нежно поцеловал его в висок, после чего встал, взял пульт с тумбочки и включил телевизор.  
Наруто не сдвинулся с места, уткнувшись взглядом в ковёр. Он слышал, как Саске двигался по комнате, а фоном шли новости. Когда репортёр переключился на новости спорта, в голове промелькнула мысль: а как вообще призраку удалось включить телевизор? Но не успел Наруто всерьёз об этом задуматься, как ведущий заговорил о победе хоккейной команды «Канадцев» из Ванкувера над «Кленовыми листами» из Торонто.  
Наруто тут же вскинул голову вверх, приклеившись взглядом к экрану. Он это уже слышал. Всех подробностей он не помнил, но это он уже слышал! Наруто также вспомнил, что в один день с хоккейным матчем прошла и футбольная игра, ещё говорили какую-то хрень про бейсбол. И землетрясение где-то в Азии! Вот только… об этом рассказывали до спортивных новостей.  
Наруто вскочил на ноги и кинулся к своему компьютеру. Саске издал какой-то непонятный звук, но Наруто не обратил на него внимания, вслушиваясь в голос диктора, вещающего о футбольном матче. Наруто открыл гугл, напечатал в строку поиска «землетрясение в Азии 2010» и сразу же получил кучу ссылок на новостные сайты. Он кликнул на одну из них, датированную вчерашним днём, и начал читать, вылавливая из памяти крохи той информации, что слышал вчера.  
Окончательно запутавшись и не понимая, как он может знать что-то наперёд, Наруто резко выпрямился, когда взгляд зацепился за дату. Он замер.  
На компьютере высвечивалось: 21 октября, 2010.  
Тогда он посмотрел на цифровые часы и увидел там ту же самую дату.  
Но это было невозможно, ведь Саске _умер_ двадцать первого октября в девять вечера. И если сейчас и в самом деле двадцать первое, то… это значит…  
— Наруто, такими темпами ты точно опоздаешь на работу.  
Наруто развернулся кругом, бросился через всю комнату, врезался в Саске и крепко обхватил его руками за шею. После чего потянул его на себя и припал губами к губам. Наруто зарылся одной рукой в ещё влажные волосы любовника, притягивая того ещё ближе. Несмотря на то, что Саске явно подобного не ожидал и вообще был сбит с толку, он крепко сжал Наруто в ответ. Учиха целовал его не менее настойчиво и горячо.  
— Блядь! – Наруто оторвался от него, чтобы перевести дух, а потом вновь набросился на Саске с поцелуями, подталкивая любовника назад до тех пор, пока оба не упали на кровать. Саске коротко вскрикнул, но Наруто не обратил на это никакого внимания. Его руки блуждали по всему телу, лаская всё, до чего могли дотянуться.  
— Ты жив, — шептал Наруто между поцелуями, тяжело дыша, проходя вдоль линии челюсти. – Чёрт, ты жив!  
— Конечно, жив, — подтвердил Саске, вновь посмеиваясь. – И как бы мне ни льстило твоё внимание, нужно идти на работу.  
Наруто ничего на это не ответил. Он просто прижимал к себе любовника трясущимися руками. Он был жив! Жив, мать его! Всё это было сном. Ужасным, ужасным кошмаром! Ничего из этого не произошло наяву, слава бо…  
 _«Но если ничего этого не было, то откуда мне известно, что «Канадцы» одержали верх над «Кленовыми листами»?»_ В голове всплыл этот вопрос, и Наруто медленно открыл глаза. Возможно, просто случайность. Может быть, ему каким-то волшебным образом… удалось предсказать исход матча или что-то в этом роде. Кто знает?  
Но неприятное грызущее ощущение в районе живота явно намекало на то, что это ложь. Что-то явно шло не так. Как-то неправильно.  
— Наруто?  
Голос любовника вытянул его из задумчивости, и он сел, уставившись на Саске. Тот сжимал руками его талию, легонько поглаживая пальцами кожу. Наруто просто смотрел на него, одновременно чувствуя, как быстро зашевелились извилины – но ему не удавалось ничего толком понять.  
— Это… это уже было.  
— О чём ты говоришь? – усмехнулся Саске. – О сексе перед работой? О да, много раз, но не сегодня, уж извини, — он припал губами к впадинке на шее Наруто, затем перевернулся, подминая Наруто под себя, и встал, разглаживая галстук. – Одевайся, я приготовлю кофе.  
Саске продолжал теребить галстук по дороге к выходу из спальни, и тут же Наруто пробила паника.  
— Саске! – выкрикнул он. Саске повернулся к нему лицом. – Я разбил её! – эти слова вырвались сами собой. Если бы он промолчал, тогда бы точно узнал, повторяется утро или нет, но он просто не мог закончить всё на той же ноте, что и вчера… то есть, сегодня… неважно!  
— Что ты разбил? – спросил Саске, нахмурившись.  
— Вазу твоей мамы! Это вышло случайно: она упала и разбилась. Мне очень жаль. Я разбил её, прости. За то, что я её разбил. Прости, пожалуйста. Я не хотел. Она разбилась, — Наруто стиснул зубы, пытаясь прервать словесный понос, и весь подобрался, готовясь к вспышке ярости, которая скоро на него обрушится. Саске несколько секунд просто смотрел на него, без всякого выражения на лице, а после развернулся на каблуках и направился на кухню. Наруто пошёл следом, слегка вздрагивая и надеясь на то, что сегодня они обойдутся без соревнования «Кто кого перекричит», как вчера… сегодня… _да неважно_!  
Саске бросил взгляд на шкаф, где раньше стояла ваза, но ничего не сказал. Наруто немного поколебался, но всё-таки прошёл вперёд, неловко потирая руку.  
— К нам залетела птица, и ваза упала. Я собирался пройтись по магазинам и отыскать то, чем можно её заменить, ещё думал её склеить, потому что я понимаю, как много она для тебя значит. Я не хотел тебе рассказывать, чтобы не расстраивать.  
— Ты собирался подменить её, будто ничего не случилось? – спросил Саске, повысив голос.  
Снова вздрогнув, Наруто сжал губы:  
— Я думал, что так будет лучше. Мне действительно очень жаль.  
Медленно выдохнув, Саске поцеловал его в висок.  
— Я зол, но это вышло случайно. И спасибо, что рассказал мне всё. Ты сохранил осколки?  
— Да.  
— Хорошо. Купи мне точную копию и положи все осколки внутрь. Переживу.  
Наруто медленно выдохнул, задаваясь вопросом, почему же не поступил так в первый раз, и ослепительно улыбнулся Саске:  
— Конечно.  
— А теперь одевайся, а не то точно опоздаешь, — потребовал Саске и прошёл на кухню, по пути схватив кружку, чтобы налить в неё кофе. Он посмотрел вниз и вдруг нагнулся, поднял что-то и положил это на столешницу.  
— Ты потерял один.  
— Ой, – теперь Наруто понял, как Саске обо всём узнал… в тот раз. Он взял осколок с тумбочки и повертел его между пальцев.  
Наруто знал, что это было простым совпадением. Он знал, что всё хорошо и Саске не собирался умирать. Ему просто приснился кошмар, правда же? Он не сбудется.  
Верно?  
— Саске! – выпалил Наруто, и тот остановился в дверях с портфелем в руке. – Я просто хотел… У тебя ведь нет знакомого по имени Киба?  
Он видел, как чуть расширились глаза любовника, а ладонь крепче вцепилась в ручку портфеля. Желудок Наруто ухнул вниз. Саске знал Кибу. Он не собирался этого признавать, судя по застывшему на лице безэмоциональному выражению, но Наруто понял, что Киба всё-таки существует. Значит, всё происходило на самом деле.  
Всё случившееся с ним было наяву, а не во сне. Абсолютно всё. Саске на самом деле умер, Наруто почти разгромил всю мебель в квартире, а Киба… он существовал.  
А это значило, что день начался заново. И в этот раз Наруто мог изменить реальность.  
— Не ходи на работу! – Наруто быстро обогнул кухонный островок, бросился к двери и припечатал к ней Саске, чтобы тот не смог её открыть и выйти. – Не ходи!  
— Наруто, что с тобой такое, чёрт возьми?! – сердито потребовал объяснений Саске, потирая левое плечо. Видимо, он хорошенько им ударился.  
— Пожалуйста, не ходи на работу! Ты не понимаешь! Ты умрёшь!  
Саске смерил его недоверчивым взглядом.  
— Умру? Наруто, я работаю в инвестиционной компании!  
— Знаю! Но каким-то образом ты окажешься в гостиничном номере и умрёшь! – взмахнул Наруто руками. – Не ходи на работу!  
— Наруто, я должен, — вздохнул Саске, начиная уставать от всего этого. – У меня намечена крупная сделка на вечер, и я должен довести её до ума.  
— Саске, ты не понимаешь! Ты…  
— Наруто, — Саске протянул руку и схватил любовника за подбородок, едва заметно улыбаясь. – Я не собираюсь умирать. Тебе просто приснился кошмар. Со мной всё будет в порядке, договорились? А теперь собирайся на работу, — он наклонился вперёд, поцеловал его и, дёрнув за ручку, оттолкнулся от двери. – Буду сегодня поздно, но обещаю – это в последний раз. Увидимся за ужином.  
— Но...!  
Дверь захлопнулась прежде, чем Наруто успел договорить.  
— Дерьмо, — зарывшись ладонями в волосы, Наруто с силой их потянул и, тяжело дыша, смерил квартиру взглядом. Всё было реально, чертовски реально. Может, Саске попадёт в этот отель по другой причине. Наруто не мог этого знать.  
— Ладно, всё в порядке, — прошептал он себе под нос, вышагивая по кухне в пижамных штанах. – Я могу всё исправить. Мне просто нужно понять, что делать дальше, — он бросил быстрый взгляд на телефон, а затем отвернулся, продолжая размышлять. – Так, по приблизительным оценкам он умер вчера в девять часов вечера… то есть, сегодня… аргх, да неважно! Он умер в девять! В отеле на сорок первой!  
Значит, у него осталось четырнадцать часов. Четырнадцать часов и двадцать семь минут.  
Ровно столько времени есть у Наруто, что спасти жизнь Саске.  
Подойдя к телефону, он позвонил на работу и сказал, что сегодня не выйдет. Когда его спросили, почему, он просто нажал на кнопку отбоя.  
Наруто не волновало, если он останется без работы. Всё, чего он хотел, – это проснуться завтра утром с Саске под боком.

По пути на работу Саске постоянно хмурил брови, размышляя об эмоциональной вспышке Наруто, – от привычной равнодушной маски не осталось и следа. Когда он добрался до офисного здания, то припарковал машину там же, где обычно, затем вылез из салона и показал свой идентификационный номер служащему на входе. После этого ввёл свой код и зашёл в безопасную зону.  
Он глядел на часы в ожидании лифта, а когда тот, наконец, приехал, шагнул в кабину и нажал кнопку своего этажа. Лифт останавливался дважды, чтобы запустить и выпустить людей. Выйдя из кабины, он прошел по коридору и на середине своего пути столкнулся с растрёпанным шатеном, который просматривал какой-то файл.  
— Ты опоздал, Учиха, — услужливо сообщил тот.  
— Знаю, тупица, — отрезал Саске. Хмурая гримаса никуда не делась, пока они вдвоём шли по коридору. – У меня был… даже не знаю, как это назвать. Странный разговор. С моим парнем.  
— Да ну? – Киба повернулся к нему лицом и приподнял бровь. – И о чём?  
— Даже не знаю… Он просто… повторял, что я сегодня умру, — фыркнул Саске.  
Киба тоже фыркнул.  
— Ты не умрёшь, Учиха. Ты же у нас, блядь, непробиваемый, — он закрыл папку и похлопал его по спине. Саске усмехнулся.  
— Надеюсь на это, Киба, — Саске отвёл взгляд. – Как босс воспринял новости?  
— Плохо, — признался собеседник, когда они, наконец, дошли до своих офисов, расположенных рядом. — Ты же его лучший агент под прикрытием. И тут вдруг заявил, что следующее задание – последнее… Он не особо счастлив, — поморщился Киба.  
— Я устал врать Наруто, — пожал плечами Саске. – И устал от того, что мы проводим мало времени вместе. Если я буду работать с бумагами, то, по крайней мере, буду приходить домой как все.  
— Это ты так думаешь, — фыркнул Киба, толкая дверь своего кабинета, потом нахмурился и дёрнул Саске за чёлку. – Прекрати уже так обильно смазывать волосы гелем. Он их утяжеляет, возникают трудности с тем, чтобы запихнуть их в тупой парик! Да и выглядит всё это дело потом ужасно неестественно.  
Хлопнув Кибу по руке, Саске фыркнул:  
— Да, а автозагар, который наносит на меня Хината, придаёт мне совершенно естественный вид. Знаешь, почему-то большинство секретных агентов появляются на работе далеко не каждый день.  
— Хех, это совершенно другое, поэтому даже сравнивать глупо, — отмахнулся Киба. – Иди работать, бездельник.  
— Отвали, тормоз, — Саске открыл дверь и хотел уже было войти в кабинет, но вновь развернулся к Кибе. – Эй, Киба.  
— Да?  
— Ты… Ты не знаком с Наруто? Знаю, я много о нём рассказывал… Но, может, ты его где-нибудь лично встречал?  
— Нет, а почему ты спрашиваешь? – удивился Киба.  
— Он спросил меня, знаю ли я тебя.  
— Ну, Киба — довольно распространённое имя, чувак, — фыркнул он. – К примеру… Сколько Киб здесь, в нашем бюро? Четверо?  
— Наверное… — нахмурился Саске. – Хотя всё равно странно, что он ни с того ни с сего вдруг задал этот вопрос.  
Киба на это лишь пожал плечами и скрылся у себя в кабинете. Саске последовал его примеру, прикрывая за собой дверь. Он знал, что Киба прав насчёт задания. Сегодня вечером всё пройдёт гладко.  
Раньше ведь всегда так и было. А у Наруто просто разыгралась паранойя.  
С ним всё будет хорошо.

Когда знаешь, что твой любимый человек умрёт, а у тебя ограниченное время и огромная площадь поиска того самого места смерти, это невероятно сложно. Уж Наруто быстро это понял. Он вдоль и поперёк объехал сорок первую улицу, посчитал все расположенные здесь отели, и что это ему дало? Лишь множество вариантов, где Саске мог умереть. И как, чёрт побери, он точно вычислит отель?  
Выругавшись и зло долбанув по рулю, он развернулся и поехал обратно, пытаясь вспомнить что-то ещё. Вдруг он что-то упустил в разговоре с Кибой? Выбора у него особого не было, он абсолютно не знал, куда двигаться дальше. Как, блядь, Наруто мог предотвратить эту трагедию, если понятия не имел, где она произойдёт?  
Гневно рыкнув, Наруто решил наведаться на работу к Саске. Он никогда раньше там не бывал, поэтому предположил, что, может быть, после его визита прольётся хоть какой-то свет на то, что должно произойти. Может, Саске вляпался в невыгодную сделку или клиент по его вине лишился целой кучи денег? Может, что-то вроде этого и послужило причиной. Кто-то потерял деньги и потребовал встречи с Саске. Саске пошёл и его убили.  
— Ну, если так, то я разукрашу лицо этому мужику, — сердито проворчал Наруто, крепче сжимая руль.  
Когда он проехал почти половину пути, ему пришлось резко дать по тормозам, потому что какой-то кусок идиота пробежал прямо перед автомобилем.  
— Баран! – сердито выкрикнул Наруто в окно, глядя на то, как мелкий придурок скрылся за воротами и припустил вверх по ступенькам школьного крыльца.  
Наруто вновь тронулся вперёд, ругая себе под нос глупых детей, которые вечно опаздывают и, переходя дорогу, не смотрят по сторонам. Он уже почти доехал до следующего светофора, но вновь вынужденно затормозил, однако на этот раз за ним кто-то ехал, о чём его тут же оповестили раздражённым гудком.  
Подпрыгнув от неожиданности, Наруто в долю секунды свернул с проезжей части и заглушил мотор. Затем вышел из машины и, обернувшись, увидел школу, в которой только что скрылся очередной ребёнок. Он сразу же вспомнил репортаж о заложенной бомбе. Вспомнил всю боль, через которую пришлось пройти родителям, и боль, которую разделил с ними Наруто несколько часов спустя, узнав о смерти Саске.  
Если ему выпал шанс спасти Саске, то почему бы не помочь и этим людям тоже? Каким же он будет гадом, если спасёт лишь одного важного для себя человека и бросит в беде сотни других, точно зная, что им грозит смерть?  
— Чёрт, как же она называлась? – Наруто вцепился руками в волосы и, застыв на месте, вперился взглядом в землю, пытаясь вспомнить название школы. – Блядь, ну же! – он яростно принялся потирать голову, нахмурил брови, стараясь как можно детальнее вспомнить новостной репортаж. Тогда он был очень зол и слушал не особо внимательно. Теперь же Наруто об этом жалел, потому что он, скорее, с ума сойдёт, чем вспомнит название.  
— Блядь! – Наруто раздражённо рыкнул и, развернувшись, вновь сел в свою машину. Он подумает об этом позже. У него было очень мало времени, чтобы разобраться со школой, но вряд ли он далеко продвинется, если будет стоять на тротуаре и дёргать себя за волосы.  
Поэтому он со вздохом завёл машину и направился на работу Саске. Наруто продолжал мучительно хмуриться, стараясь вспомнить название школы. Он знал, что оно связано с чем-то святым. Возможно. А вдруг он только что проехал ту самую школу?  
— Блядь! – в сердцах хлопнул Наруто по рулю. Он даже не мог спасти бедных детишек, тогда как, мать его, он поможет Саске? Ему стоило невероятных усилий взять себя в руки, чтобы не сорваться и не начать тупо объезжать все улицы города в поисках нужной школы.  
Вместо этого он придумал кое-что лучше – вытащил сотовый и набрал 411. Затем сказал в трубку слово «школа», когда у него запросили учреждение на поиск, и электронный голос начал перечислять названия всех школ этого района. Время от времени, когда название казалось знакомым, он морщился, но в итоге Наруто так и не сдвинулся с мёртвой точки.  
Когда список подошёл к концу, Наруто как раз припарковался у здания, в котором работал Саске. В трубке поинтересовались, не желает ли он получить больше информации. Он нажал единицу, означающую «да», глубже откинулся на сиденье и закрыл глаза, впитывая новый поток сведений. Он прислушивался к каждому слову, пытаясь понять электронный голос. Наруто резко сел, широко открыв глаза, когда, наконец, услышал название той самой школы.  
Отведя телефон от уха, он быстро набрал в веб-браузере название школы, чтобы посмотреть фото до катастрофы. Благо он помнил его очень хорошо. Как только фотография прогрузилась, Наруто облегчённо выдохнул – школу он нашёл.  
Как бы сильно ему ни хотелось позвонить в школу, он боялся надолго зависнуть с объяснениями и потерять возможность переговорить с Саске. Поэтому, не закрывая браузер, он засунул сотовый в карман и вышел из машины. Что ж, внешний вид здания его впечатлил.  
Он никогда прежде не наведывался к Саске на работу, поэтому на несколько минут даже успел почувствовать себя неудачником – здание, в котором работал он, не шло ни в какое сравнение с этим. Вздохнув и почесав затылок, Наруто направился к входу. Стоящий там охранник проводил его подозрительным взглядом, когда Наруто подошёл к висящей на стене доске со списком офисов.  
Не найдя того, что искал, он нахмурился, а потом, широко улыбаясь, подошёл к охраннику. Тот продолжил стоять с кислой миной.  
— Эм, привет. Я ищу Учиха Саске.  
— Тогда поищи его где-нибудь в другом месте. У нас здесь нет никого с таким именем, — мужчина даже не потрудился быть вежливым. И Наруто такое отношение несколько разозлило. Его брови дрогнули, и он ткнул в охранника пальцем, повышая голос:  
— Ты мог бы, по крайней мере, не быть таким гадом, ведь я спросил вежливо. А вообще, ты, судя по всему, глуп или не осведомлён, потому что Саске здесь работает. И я в этом уверен, потому что он мой чёртов парень. Так что двигай своей жирной ленивой задницей и, блядь, отведи меня к нему.  
У Наруто просто не хватало терпения на всяких засранцев! Забавно, если вспомнить, с кем он жил под одной крышей. И вот когда охранник серьёзно настроился его вышвырнуть, Наруто услышал скрип двери и своё имя.  
Подняв взгляд, он усмехнулся, увидев Саске. Ухмылка стала кривой, когда он вновь посмотрел в сторону «ничего не знающего» охранника и подошёл к любовнику.  
— Привет, Саске!  
— Что… ты здесь делаешь? – медленно спросил Саске, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
— Я решил тебя проведать. Я ведь ещё ни разу не был в твоём офисе. Не хочешь мне его показать? – Наруто шагнул вперёд, но Саске преградил ему путь собой.  
— Эм, сейчас не самое подходящее для этого время. А почему ты не на работе?  
Наруто не совсем понял, почему Саске не захотел впускать его внутрь, но просто пожал плечами, продолжая наступление. Однако Саске держал оборону.  
— Сегодня у меня был неполный рабочий день.  
— Неполный рабочий день? Наруто, но сейчас только половина десятого…  
— Уже?! – выпалил Наруто, взглянув на часы. Вот же дерьмо, у него заканчивалось время! – Ну да, очень короткий неполный рабочий день.  
Дверь позади Саске открылась, Наруто посмотрел поверх плеча любовника и увидел Кибу, с головой погружённого в изучение какого-то документа. Киба поднял голову и открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать Саске, но, заметив Наруто, быстро развернулся и скрылся в здании. Саске на это фыркнул и покачал головой.  
— Он новенький. Очень стеснительный. Не обращай на него внимания.  
Наруто же просто вытаращился на Саске, ощущая тяжесть и тянущую боль в животе, а также лёгкий укол от того, что его предали. То, что он увидел здесь Кибу, на многое пролило свет. И теперь ему стало понятно, что же произойдёт этой ночью. По крайней мере, он мог строить предположения.  
Саске не был грёбаным инвестором.  
Он работал на ФБР.

Наруто уставился на руль, сжимая его крепче. Взгляд то и дело бегал туда-сюда, но он каждый раз переводил его обратно на руль. Когда Наруто увидел Кибу, то сразу всё понял и, придумав нелепую отговорку, что, мол, опаздывает на встречу, чмокнул Саске в губы и рванул прочь от офисного здания.  
Саске работал на ФБР. Он был федеральным агентом, но никогда не говорил об этом Наруто. Значит, всё это здание… инвестиции являлись прикрытием. Вот почему охранник вёл себя с ним как последний засранец. Он же не мог сказать, что Саске действительно там работает. А сам Учиха, по всей видимости, сообщил Наруто, где именно находится его офис потому, что был уверен – тот никогда туда не заявится.  
– Это всё очень усложняет… – поморщился Наруто. Он не представлял, что делать дальше. Как убедить всех ему поверить? Он же не мог просто забежать внутрь и заявить о том, что Саске сегодня умрёт. Неужели всё, что ему оставалось – следить за ним? Наруто не был уверен в своих дальнейших действиях, и это по-настоящему беспокоило, но в чём он точно не сомневался, так это в том, что не позволит Саске умереть ещё раз! Ни за что!  
Он сам не выживет, если пройдёт через эту боль снова.  
Решив опять проехаться по сорок первой, он прочистил горло, выпрямился и, заведя машину, уже тронулся с места, как вдруг вспомнил, что ему нужно позвонить в школу. Вытащив сотовый, Наруто скопировал номер с сайта. Но, перед тем как позвонить, припарковался.  
Пытаясь придумать, что ему сказать, он поднёс мобильный к уху и глубоко вдохнул. Наруто очень надеялся, что ему поверят и сегодня он сможет спасти не только Саске.  
– Средняя школа «Вэстбридж», говорит Тентен, чем могу помочь?  
– Слушайте меня очень внимательно, — начал Наруто так серьёзно, как только мог. – Это не шутка. Вы, возможно, не поверите, но, ради бога, выслушайте меня. В вашей школе заложена бомба…  
– Вы сказали, бомба?! – тон девушки поднялся на несколько октав, и Наруто даже услышал на заднем плане голоса других людей, повторяющих это слово. Он вздрогнул – скорее всего, ему не поверят.  
– Да, бомба в вашей школе. Не зна…  
– Сэр, вы угрожаете взорвать школу?  
Наруто с размаху стукнулся головой о спинку кресла, услышав её вопрос. И от ужаса резко побледнел. Он совсем не думал о том, что они, возможно, воспримут его звонок как угрозу. Наруто открыл было рот, чтобы оправдаться, но девушка не дала ему такой возможности.  
– Мы позвонили в полицию! Они уже ищут вас по номеру!  
Наруто убрал сотовый от уха и несколько мгновений тупо смотрел на трубку. Спохватившись, выбросил его из окна машины и, вдавив педаль газа, сорвался с места, подрезав грузовик. Водитель сердито просигналил ему вслед. Наруто вздрогнул, не понимая, что делать дальше. Он не особо понимал... Вернее, совсем не понимал, как вести себя в подобной ситуации, но не сомневался, что его личность скоро раскроют.  
– Разумеется, они меня вычислят! – заорал он, выворачивая руль. – Блядь, она сказала, что меня уже выслеживают по номеру!  
Видимо, на школьном телефоне стоял определитель. Если они передали его данные полиции, те без труда узнают, кто именно звонил. А потом Наруто арестуют за попытку спасти жизни целой куче детишек! Замечательно. Он всё ещё надеялся, что сможет уберечь Саске, пока его не повязали.  
– Ладно… – он постучал пальцами по рулю и нахмурился. – Что бы ни случилось, я снял с себя этот груз – детей обязательно эвакуируют. Но как мне, мать вашу, узнать, в какой отель пойдёт Саске?  
Наруто даже не знал, зачем Саске понадобилось в отель. Всё, что он знал – с ним это связано не было. Наруто до сих пор было обидно, что Саске ему лгал, но единственное предположение, зачем он туда пошёл – по работе. Неплохое объяснение и тому, что он часто задерживался допоздна. Теперь Наруто действительно стало дурно.  
– К чёрту, у меня получится его спасти! – Он вновь свернул на сорок первую, проехал по ней несколько раз и, наконец, притормозил напротив «Макдональдса». Наруто понимал, что у него осталось совсем мало времени и не было никаких сведений, кроме этой грёбаной улицы. Поэтому ему позарез нужно было сузить площадь поиска.  
Начав оттуда, где он находился: практически с начала сорок первой улицы, он записал все отели, которые мог разглядеть. После этого доехал до другого парковочного места и повторил процесс. Объездив всю улицу, Наруто остановился в другом «Макдональдсе», купил гамбургер и, пока ел, начал просматривать получившийся список, почёсывая голову кончиком ручки.  
Опираясь на то, что убийство вряд ли может произойти в действительно хорошем отеле, Наруто вычеркнул из списка самые крупные. Ему это мало помогло, заведений оставалось достаточно много. Ещё раз перечитав список, Наруто нахмурился, обратив внимание на мотель «Ретчер». Задумавшись, он начал постукивать ручкой по бумаге.  
– Что он говорил? – прошептал Наруто, обращаясь к самому себе, изо всех сил пытаясь вспомнить слова Кибы. Он был так растерян, ему хотелось домой, а все эмоции куда-то улетучились, оставляя лишь пустоту. Недоеденный гамбургер лежал на коленях, и Наруто, зажмурившись, впиваясь в ладони ногтями, начал легонько раскачиваться вперёд-назад, затем громко хлопнул в ладоши.  
– Точно! Он сказал «мотель»! – Наруто попытался с точностью воспроизвести в своей памяти слова Кибы и понял, что тот ни разу не упоминал никаких отелей! Он сказал «мотель»! Что значительно сужало поиск.  
Улыбаясь, как ненормальный, он вычеркнул всё, кроме четырёх мотелей, а после медленно кивнул.  
– Хорошо, у меня получится. Всего четыре мотеля. Всё, что мне осталось… Выяснить, в какой именно он пойдёт.

Наруто был невероятно счастлив, что его жизнь – не фильм, который показывают в кинотеатрах, иначе все зрители давно бы умерли от скуки. Всё, что он делал – вот уже несколько часов ездил туда-сюда по улице, разглядывая четыре мотеля и прикидывая, в каком из них могли отсиживаться придурки, мечтающие убить Саске.  
Самое ужасное, что времени у него было мало. И всё, что ему оставалось – гонять вверх и вниз по улице, волшебным образом пытаясь выяснить, в каком из четырёх грёбаных мотелей Саске собрался провести последние минуты своей жизни!  
Наруто резко вывернул руль от неожиданности, когда подрезанная машина просигналила ему вслед. Несколько секунд спустя он громко выругался, заметив в зеркало заднего вида полицейский автомобиль. Вздохнув и сетуя на то, что у него совсем нет на это времени, Наруто заглушил мотор и прикрыл лицо, надеясь, что служитель закона просто выпишет штраф и отвяжется.  
Наруто наблюдал в зеркало, как этот жиртрест медленно идёт к его машине, то и дело подтягивая штаны, которые просто не налезали на его большой живот. Наруто опустил окно и стал терпеливо ждать.  
— Ваши права и страховка на машину, пожалуйста.  
Взяв необходимые бумаги из бардачка, он передал их мужчине. Тот пошёл к своей машине, чтобы ввести полученную информацию в свой компьютер. Раздражённо вздохнув, Наруто откинулся на сиденье, нетерпеливо выстукивая пальцами по оконному проёму. Он наблюдал за движением других машин, время от времени бросая взгляд на зеркало заднего вида – толстяк до сих пор пытался что-то нарыть.  
Наруто увидел, как тот вдруг замер и вскинул бровь, затем что-то сказал в рацию, вышел из машины и быстро направился к Наруто. Поначалу Наруто даже удивился такой реакции, но, стоило ему вспомнить произошедшее ранее, как в жилах сразу застыла кровь.  
– Сэр, я вынужден попросить вас выйти из машины.  
– Послушайте, вы не так поняли! – тут же вскинулся Наруто. – Я звонил, чтобы _предупредить_! Я к этому не причастен!  
– Сэр, не заставляйте меня повторять! – с этими словами он навёл на него пистолет. Но стоило Наруто только увидеть оружие, как он в тут же секунду сорвался с места, и, молясь выбраться из переделки живым, свернул на трёхполосную трассу. Ему столько раз сигналили, что сердце уходило в пятки, но, несмотря ни на что, он прибавил газу и поехал так быстро, как никогда прежде.  
Плюс ко всему, этот жирдяй на поверку оказался не таким уж толстым, потому что его полицейская машина буквально висела у Наруто на хвосте. Значит, он добрался до неё гораздо быстрее, чем рассчитывал Наруто.  
– Дерьмо… Вот же чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!  
Каждое слово сопровождалось хлопком по рулю. Он не мог позволить, чтобы его сейчас арестовали. Боже, если из-за этих чёртовых детишек он потеряет Саске, то никогда себе этого не простит!  
– Ничего страшного! Это всё поправимо. Я могу это исправить. Нужно просто от него оторваться, – Наруто посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида, – а потом избавиться от машины.  
Разумеется, сказать было проще, чем сделать, потому что как только Наруто завернул за угол, ему навстречу, откуда ни возьмись, выехал чёртов полицейский автомобиль. И чуть не врезался в него, пытаясь остановить. Наруто подпрыгнул в кресле и громко выругался, когда сзади его толкнули.  
– Господи! – он пытался вернуть себе управление – машину заносило на другую полосу. – Я же не сделал ничего плохого, чёрт вас дери!  
Он понимал, что времени оставалось всё меньше. Если появится ещё больше полицейских, то Наруто не сможет от них уйти. Чёрт, он совершенно не хотел, чтобы Саске умер только из-за того, что он решил сыграть в доброго самаритянина!  
Поэтому, когда он добрался до следующего светофора, то резко вывернул руль влево, выехав на перекрёсток. Колёса неприятно взвизгнули, а двигатель сердито рыкнул, но он не обратил на это никакого внимания и просто понёсся по улице на всей скорости. Пытаясь продолжить погоню, полицейские автомобили чуть не столкнулись, отреагировав на его манёвр. Наруто воспользовался преимуществом в несколько секунд и завернул за угол, вылетая на огромную парковку торгового центра. Он не стал тратить время, чтобы как следует припарковаться, а просто ударил по тормозам и выскочил из машины, даже не включив сигнализацию.  
Перебежав через всю парковку, он вломился в дверь, больно ударившись плечом, и припустил вниз по лестнице, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки. Один раз он чуть не навернулся, но вовремя схватился за перила. Сердце билось в ушах, а дыхание стало таким частым и отрывистым, что лёгкие горели.  
Ворвавшись в торговый центр, он налетел на кучку подростков и кинулся в другой конец, пытаясь оказаться как можно дальше от своей машины. Выбежав на улицу, Наруто быстро огляделся и, оценив ситуацию, запрыгнул в такси, в которое кто-то как раз садился.  
В его адрес посыпались ругательства, но он захлопнул дверь, бросая бумажник на переднее сиденье.  
– Можешь забрать, сколько хочешь, только увези меня отсюда! Газуй!  
К счастью, деньги послужили отличным стимулом для водителя. Когда Наруто обернулся назад, их никто не преследовал.  
Его, наконец, оставили в покое. Только теперь у него не было ни телефона, ни машины. И, совсем скоро, не будет и денег. К тому же, практически каждый полицейский в этом городе его искал.  
Это будет самая трудная спасательная операция в истории.

После того, как Наруто себе купил… Ладно, _украл_ шляпу, он потратил почти два часа (теперь у него действительно времени оставалось в обрез), патрулируя сорок первую улицу. Он, наконец, сузил свои поиски до двух вариантов, взяв во внимание местоположение и транспортный поток. Если Саске и словит пулю, пусть даже из оружия с глушителем, то где-то в более уединённом месте.  
Поэтому из четырёх мотелей остались всего два: «Тополиный двор» и «Побережье». Один из них был настолько ветхий, что сама мысль о том, что кому-то захочется там остановиться, вызывала смех. Другой же располагался в нежилом квартале, что было весьма странно, учитывая тот факт, что сама улица считалась весьма оживлённой.  
Наруто опустил шляпу пониже на глаза, заметив, что кое-кто слишком уж долго на него пялится (мало ли, вдруг это коп под прикрытием или кто-то в этом роде), втянул голову в плечи и прибавил шаг, пытаясь что-нибудь придумать. Глянув на часы, он с трудом сглотнул. Было почти семь, а значит, Саске умрёт через два часа.  
Нервно проведя по лицу рукой, он посмотрел на вход «Тополиного двора» рядом с которым находился, и вздрогнул.  
Это… Он был уверен, что видел Саске! Несмотря на взлохмаченные волосы с проседью, нелепый загар и разделяющее их расстояние, Наруто узнал бы любимого где угодно. А ещё он понял, что тому явно грозит опасность – трое мужчин вряд ли увязались за ним из добрых побуждений.  
Наруто ещё не придумал, что делать дальше, но знал наверняка, что должен остановить Саске. Поэтому он быстро пересёк улицу, заметив, как они скрылись в четвёртой комнате слева от лестницы. Наруто задался вопросом, сколько же у него осталось времени, прежде чем его любимого застрелят, как вдруг кто-то схватил его за руку, больно её выворачивая. Так, что из глаз брызнули слёзы.  
С головы Наруто слетела шляпа, и он с удивлением обнаружил перед собой того самого жиртреста. Наруто сердито нахмурился, пытаясь свободной рукой дотянуться до пистолета полицейского.  
– Не усугубляй ситуацию ещё больше.  
– Вы не понимаете! – запаниковал Наруто. – Мой парень попал в беду, он…  
– Думаю, тебе сейчас лучше побеспокоиться о себе, а не своём парне, – с этими словами коп завёл свою руку за спину, вытаскивая наручники. Наруто сначала подумал, что тот потянулся за пистолетом.  
Наруто воспользовался этой заминкой: ударил полицейского в лицо и, как только его руку отпустили, бросился бежать. Он не мог просто ворваться в ту комнату, да это даже не входило в его первоначальный план. Однако ему нужно было придумать, как спасти Саске.  
Пробегая мимо говорящего по телефону парня, Наруто протянул руку и, не задумываясь, выхватил у него мобильный. Игнорируя гневные ругательства владельца в свой адрес, он сбросил звонок, позвонил в полицейский участок и потребовал, чтобы его соединили с ФБР. К его большому удивлению, они действительно перенаправили звонок, и в трубке раздался голос того самого охранника-идиота.  
– Слушай меня, кусок дерьма, мне нужно переговорить с Кибой. Лучше сразу перенаправь или, клянусь богом, я найду тебя и оторву яйца!  
– В этом здании работает несколько человек с таким именем, сэр, – скучающе ответил охранник. – Мне нужна фамилия.  
– Чёрт! – Наруто пригнулся, услышав позади себя выстрел. Значит, в округе не было никого, кроме него, кто мог бы попасть под обстрел. – Я не знаю его фамилии! Он – шатен!  
– О да, действительно полезная информация, сэр.  
– Чёрт возьми, в меня стреляют! – крикнул Наруто. – Его фамилия начинается с грёбаной «И»! Я больше ничего не знаю, найдите его!  
– Одну секундочку, пожалуйста.  
Даже если его звонок действительно перенаправят к нужному Кибе, Наруто всё равно найдёт этого охранника и оторвёт ему яйца!

Жвачка давно стала безвкусной и твёрдой, но Киба продолжал её жевать. Окинув взглядом свою команду, он вновь посмотрел на дверь склада, в котором босс должен был встретиться с Саске и доверенными лицами.  
Он чувствовал повисшее в воздухе напряжение и, честно говоря, начал волноваться и сам. Саске до сих пор не показался, и они тоже не могли с ним связаться, ведь была вероятность, что звонок перехватят. Саске опаздывал, и никто не знал, где он может быть.  
«С ним всё в порядке, они просто задерживаются», – мрачно подумал Киба, поправив шляпу и продолжая жевать жвачку. Рука, на которую была надета перчатка, вспотела – он покрепче сжал винтовку.  
– Ну же, Учиха, где ты? – прошептал он, глянув на часы. Почти половина восьмого. Вот дерьмо.  
– Агент Инузука, ресепшен пытается перенаправить вам звонок. Говорят, это срочно, – сообщил диспетчер в динамик.  
Киба поднёс ко рту запястье и сказал в микрофон:  
– Отклоняю, я в самой гуще рейда.  
– Говорят, это как раз касается рейда и агента Учихи.  
Нахмурившись, он сжал губы, вздохнул и вновь поднёс микрофон ко рту.  
– Ладно, переключай.  
Киба дёрнулся и резко двинул головой, когда на линии раздался громкий ор:  
– … _сейчас же_ не дадите поговорить с Кибой!  
– Это Киба Инузука, с кем я говорю?  
– Слава тебе Господи, вашу мать! Я… чёрт!  
Киба ошарашенно вскинул брови, услышав выстрелы по ту сторону. Голоса говорившего он не узнал, но тот очевидно был в беде. И как это связано с Саске?  
– Сэр, мне очень жаль, но у меня нет времени на…  
– Нет! Нет, засранец, ты меня выслушаешь! Саске не придёт! Его раскрыли! Он сейчас в мотеле на сорок первой под названием «Тополиный двор», за четвёртой дверью слева от лестницы с тремя бугаями и… Не знаю, может, их даже больше! Он не придёт и может там сдохнуть!  
Сузив глаза, Киба немного выпрямился, уже с интересом слушая парня. Но всё же… Его беспокоила личность звонившего.  
– Кто вы? Откуда вам это известно?  
– Я – парень Саске. Вы всё равно не поверите мне, если начну рассказывать! Чёрт возьми, он же умрёт! Клянусь богом, Киба, он там умрёт! Пожалуйста, просто…  
Связь оборвалась. Киба нахмурился.  
– Алло? Вы ещё здесь? Алло?  
В ответ – тишина.  
Протерев рот рукой, Киба посмотрел на остальных. Никто не слышал его телефонного разговора. Он не знал, что и думать. Киба не хотел покидать пост, но что, если парень говорил правду?  
– Дерьмо, – поправив шляпу на голове, он присел на корточки и повернулся к человеку, сидящему рядом. – Неджи, ты за главного. Если они объявятся – звони. Если нет… Что ж, к счастью, у меня хватило ума подготовить из тебя достойную замену, – кивнув остальным, он направился к машинам. – Гаара, Шино, вы со мной.  
Он понимал, что может потерять работу, но его это мало волновало — интуиция подсказывала, что этот звонок неспроста. Добравшись до своей машины в полуприсядку, они с двумя агентами, забрались внутрь. На них всё ещё была надета униформа. Заведя машину, Киба не стал включать фары, пока они не выехали на главную дорогу. Только после этого он включил и их, и сирену. Когда они подъедут ближе к мотелю, он всё вырубит.  
– Что случилось? – спросил Шино. Ему явно было не по себе из-за того, что пришлось оставить свои позиции.  
– Позвонил один парень и сообщил, что Саске не придёт. Что он попал в беду.  
– И ты ему поверил? – удивился Шино. – Почему?  
– Не знаю, просто интуиция, – нахмурился Киба, поджав губы. – Что бы ни произошло, я прослежу, чтобы никто из вас не лишился работы.  
В зеркале заднего вида он заметил, как парни обменялись взглядами, прежде чем кивнуть. Киба улыбнулся. Теперь он был уверен, что они точно его не оставят.  
Покрепче сжав руль, он вдавил педаль газа до упора.  
– Держись, приятель. Мы спешим на помощь.

 

Саске был уверен – если он будет молчать, это разозлит стоящего перед ним мужчину больше, чем что-либо другое. Они все и так уже были довольно разозлены, поэтому он не сомневался – молчание явно не облегчит его учесть.  
Конечно, было чертовски больно. Саске уже успели сломать четыре пальца и дважды прострелить правое бедро, но кляп, которым ему заткнули рот, помогал хотя бы не кричать в агонии. Саске каждый раз его прикусывал. Он зажмурился и застонал, когда один из них воткнул нож в его простреленное бедро и прокрутил его.  
– Нгх! – Саске дёрнулся, вжавшись в спинку стула и сцепив руки. Проволока, которой их перевязали, ещё глубже впилась в запястья. Он не услышал вопрос, который ему задали – боль вообще мешала сосредоточиться на чём-то.  
Тяжело дыша через нос, он с трудом приподнял веки, и его накрыли эмоции. Наруто… Он ведь просил не ходить на работу. У него было плохое предчувствие, ему приснился какой-то кошмар о Саске. И вот что получилось. Саске вот-вот умрёт. Никто не знал, где он находится. И он даже не успел проститься с Наруто.  
Саске себя возненавидел. Сегодня у него должна была быть последняя грёбаная миссия. В последний раз он рисковал своей жизнью и отношениями с Наруто. Сегодня всё это должно было закончиться, но нет, вместо этого придёт конец его чёртовой жизни.  
Вновь зажмурившись, он старался не обращать внимания на задаваемые вопросы, а сосредоточиться на Наруто. Саске хотелось, чтобы перед смертью лицо любимого стало последним, что он видел, а если учитывать тот факт, что от него явно ожидали другой реакции, его жизненный путь завершится совсем скоро. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени с начала пыток, но уже был более чем готов встретить свой конец.  
Саске невероятно злился, что так и не открыл Наруто правду. Он просто не дал Наруто выбора: порвать их отношения или нет, учитывая работу Саске, на которой опасность преследует каждый день. Ну, по крайней мере, Саске был уверен в том, что Киба не раскроет эту тайну. Всё-таки он был хорошим другом. Киба никогда не допустит, чтобы Наруто узнал о лжи Саске, непременно что-нибудь придумает. Он мог сочинить любую правдоподобную историю.  
Саске медленно открыл глаза, услышав щелчок курка, и поднял голову – дуло смотрело прямо в грудь.

В очередной раз зажмурившись, он отвернулся, ожидая услышать выстрел, но вместо этого услышал громкий треск. Спустя пару секунд раздался выстрел, но Саске не почувствовал ни боли, ни облегчения.  
«Что ж, последний был щадящий», – решил он.  
Открыв глаза, Саске в шоке уставился на Кибу, сжимающего в руках винтовку. Гаара с Шино успели снять двух других. Тот, кто секунду назад целился в Саске, валялся с простреленной головой, и всё благодаря Кибе. Саске медленно вдохнул через нос и опустил взгляд на колени. У него тряслись руки.  
– Чувак! Саске! – Киба вдруг оказался прямо перед ним. Он слегка хлопнул его по лицу, когда глаза Саске начали закрываться. – Не теряй сознания, Саске. Ну же, дружище! – кляп вынули, и Саске еле подавил рвотный рефлекс. Боль выворачивала наизнанку.  
Он хотел спросить, как им удалось его найти, но боялся, что если откроет рот, всё содержимое желудка окажется на полу.  
– О, боже… Дерьмо… Гаара, вызывай скорую, – Киба не стал оборачиваться, иначе бы заметил, что Гаара как раз обрабатывает одного из этих подозрительных типов.  
Саске громко застонал и сжал кулаки, когда Киба принялся за проволоку. Саске заметил, как товарищ вздрогнул, поняв, что причиняет ему боль, но извиняться Киба не стал, продолжая высвобождать его руки.  
– Чёрт, Учиха. Какой же ты везунчик.  
«И не говори», – подумал он, болезненно улыбаясь. Он был так рад, что ему удалось обмануть смерть. Не только за себя, но и за Наруто. Блядь, как же ему хотелось пойти домой и просто… обнять его и никогда не отпускать. Чёрт, он чуть его не _потерял_!  
– Чёрт побери, – выругался Киба, пытаясь снять с его кисти проволоку. – Нужно чем-то её разрезать, – поднеся собственное запястье ко рту, он заговорил в микрофон. – Мне нужно подкрепление. Босс не придёт, отправьте скорую.  
Видимо, он, наконец, заметил, что Гаара занят.  
Стиснув зубы, то и дело сглатывая, чтобы не закричать или чтобы его не вывернуло, Саске приоткрыл губы и выдавил одно слово:  
– Как?  
– Как ни странно, но… Наруто, – Киба криво улыбнулся, по-прежнему колдуя над его запястьями. – Он позвонил в ФБР и… Не знаю откуда, но он знал, что ты здесь. Знал, что ты попал в беду, – и, поморщившись, добавил: – Он также под арестом за подрыв школы.  
«Стоп… Что?»

Зарывшись руками в волосы, Наруто мерил шагами маленькую комнатку, в которой его оставили. По венам бежал адреналин. Он пробыл здесь не менее пяти часов, но адреналин никуда не делся. Никто так и не пришёл, чтобы поговорить с ним. Никто ему и слова не сказал.  
После того, как у него из рук выстрелом выбило телефон (в конечном итоге пришлось признать, что жирдяй отлично бегает и стреляет), его всё-таки поймал другой полицейский, но тут, каким-то волшебным образом, откуда ни возьмись, появились ФБР и забрали его с собой. Затем они оставили его одного в этой комнате и куда-то уехали, так и не сказав ему ни слова.  
Один раз к нему заходила женщина и принесла стакан воды, но больше ничего. Он стучал в двустороннее зеркало почти час, спрашивая о Саске, но либо по ту сторону никого не было, либо его просто игнорировали. Именно поэтому адреналин так и не улетучился.  
Услышал ли Киба всё, что Наруто ему сказал? Успел ли он добраться до Саске вовремя? Что с Саске, в порядке ли он? Блядь, у Наруто перед глазами постоянно всплывало его лицо и простреленная грудь. Наруто тогда увидел, что во время вскрытия Саске разрезали пополам, но к его приходу тело привели в порядок.  
Наруто сел, пряча лицо в ладонях, впиваясь ногтями в кожу и нервно постукивая ногой по полу. Блядь… Вот же чёрт!  
– Блядь! – он встал и пнул стул, на котором только что сидел: тот отлетел к дальней стене. И Наруто вновь начал нарезать круги по комнате, хватаясь за голову. – Блядь! Поговорите со мной кто-нибудь! – в сердцах крикнул он, поворачиваясь к двустороннему зеркалу. Он изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не ударить по нему.  
Дверь позади него открылась, и Наруто так резко развернулся, что чуть не упал. Всё скопившееся в его теле напряжение в мгновение улетучилось. Наруто чуть не упал на стол, когда адреналин в крови, наконец, пошёл на убыль.  
В дверном проёме стоял Саске.  
При ходьбе он опирался на костыли, а на его теле почти не было свободного места от бинтов, но был жив. Больше Наруто ничего не волновало.  
– Чёрт, – Наруто отступил назад, прислонился к зеркалу-окну и медленно опустился на пол, закрывая глаза ладонями. – Господи-боже, спасибо. Блядь.  
Он слышал, как, захлопнув дверь, Саске прошёл глубже в комнату. Ножки стула неприятно скрипнули об пол, и Саске со стоном сел. Пытаясь скрыть слёзы и гордясь тем, что смог этого добиться, Наруто отнял руки от лица и встал, прокашлявшись. Тот стул, который он недавно как следует пнул, стоял возле стола. Недолго думая, Наруто сел напротив Саске.  
Его взгляд тут же скользнул по перебинтованным запястьям любимого. Интересно, что же случилось?  
– Как ты узнал?  
Наруто вновь посмотрел на Саске, когда тот задал вопрос. Затем посмотрел на стол, задержавшись на нём взглядом, и пожал плечами.  
– Я пытался рассказать тебе утром, но ты мне не поверил. _Никто_ мне не верил. Меня арестовали за то, что я спас детей.  
– Что произошло?  
Вздохнув, Наруто снова пожал плечами.  
– Я говорил тебе. Всё это уже было раньше. Мы поссорились этим утром…  
– Нет, не…  
– Да, – прервал Наруто, – поругались. А потом ты ушёл и… Я пошёл на работу, а, когда вернулся домой, увидел в новостях репортаж о подрыве школы. Когда я лёг спать, то был так зол, что мне хотелось сделать тебе больно. Я знаю, что ты можешь спать только на своей подушке и только в кровати, иначе наутро у тебя ужасно болит шея. Поэтому я запер дверь спальни, чтобы усложнить тебе жизнь, но… Ты так и не пришёл домой, – лицо Наруто скривилось, словно от боли, стоило вспомнить тот самый день.  
– Киба позвонил в два часа ночи. Он сказал, что работает в ФБР и что ты умер. Я… я не могу выразить, что тогда чувствовал. Мне тоже хотелось умереть. И я так злился… На себя, на тебя, на бога — да на всех… Я лёг спать, а, когда проснулся… Ты был жив, – Наруто покачал головой. – Не знаю, как так получилось, но ты был жив. Я вновь переживал вчерашний день. Поэтому сделал всё, чтобы мы не поругались, а, когда приехал к тебе на работу и увидел Кибу, то всё понял. Я понял, что ты – агент ФБР, – Наруто посмотрел на Саске, но выражение его лица оставалось невозмутимым.  
– Мне было известно лишь то, что ты умер в мотеле на сорок первой улице, поэтому я весь день пытался выяснить, в каком именно. А ещё позвонил в школу и предупредил о заложенной бомбе. Меня не так поняли, решив, что я террорист. Поэтому, пока я пытался тебя спасти, за мной началась полицейская охота. Но мне удалось предупредить Кибу до того, как стало слишком поздно. ФБР забрали меня у копов и привезли сюда. А потом я просто… Ждал.  
Облизав губы, Наруто рассмеялся, покачал головой и, взлохматив рукой волосы, вперился взглядом в стол.  
– Чёрт, ты, наверное, думаешь, что я сумасшедший, но клянусь, это уже происходило. Всё это. Не сон и не предчувствие. Я прожил сегодняшний день дважды. Не знаю, как и почему так вышло, но… Слава богу. Слава богу, что я не потерял тебя ещё раз.  
Саске молчал на протяжении всего монолога, и, когда Наруто, наконец, отважился на него посмотреть, то долго смотрел в ответ, а потом, превозмогая боль, встал на ноги и поковылял к двери. Наруто заметил, что он мучается, потому что Саске изо всех сил пытался не морщиться. Открыв дверь, он жестом позвал Наруто следовать за собой.  
Наруто нахмурился, замешкавшись, но поднялся и пошёл за Саске. Интересно, лишится ли он из-за всего этого работы? Но, когда они вышли в коридор, раздались аплодисменты. Сбитый с толку Наруто продолжал идти позади Саске, пока целая куча агентов хлопала в ладоши, а некоторые даже похлопывали его по спине, когда он проходил мимо.  
Сияющий Киба даже по-дружески обнял его.  
– Не знаю, как ты узнал, но ты спас жизнь этому засранцу.  
– Я… Что происходит? – смущённо спросил Наруто. Разве он не под арестом?  
– Поймали парня, который заложил бомбу, – сообщил стоящий в нескольких шагах поодаль Саске, вновь развернувшись к ним лицом. – Видимо, он позвонил в полицию, чтобы поплакаться, когда узнал, что никто не погиб и понял, что ему не удалось прославиться. Тебя не могли выпустить, пока не убедились в твоей невиновности.  
– Я должен всё узнать, чувак, – вступил Киба, качая головой. – Как тебе это удалось? Наши компьютерщики несколько часов проверяли и перепроверяли твои данные, дабы убедиться в твоей непричастности. Они так ничего плохого и не нарыли, как же ты обо всём узнал?  
Слегка улыбнувшись, Наруто пожал плечами.  
– Думаю, интуиция, – он перевёл взгляд на Саске, и уголки губ поднялись выше. Саске фыркнул и покачал головой, но, когда он повернулся и направился к лифтам, Наруто мог бы поклясться, что заметил зачатки улыбки.

Поездка домой выдалась довольно странной, по мнению Наруто. Сначала Саске сказал, что у Наруто конфисковали автомобиль и им придётся забрать его утром. Потом рассказал о том, что он действительно агент ФБР, хотя Наруто уже _это_ и так знал. Саске объяснил, что не мог рассказать об этом раньше, потому что работал под прикрытием. Но теперь он собирался отказаться от миссий и работать в офисе, о чём был счастлив сообщить. Ведь это значило, что он будет проводить больше свободного времени дома, с Наруто.  
На этом разговор закончился, и они продолжили ехать в полной тишине. Саске ни разу не спросил о странных перемещениях во времени или о том, как именно Наруто удалось его найти. Он просто… молчал.  
Тогда Наруто стало интересно, о чём же Саске думает. Хотя он мог предположить, что о пережитом. О том, как он чуть не умер и как ему больно. А он явно испытывал адскую боль, иначе бы ни за что не пустил Наруто за руль своей машины.  
Въехав в подземный гараж их жилого комплекса, Наруто припарковал машину на их обычном месте и вытащил ключи из замка зажигания. Выйдя из салона, он поспешил к Саске, фыркнув, когда тот ударил его по протянутой руке.  
– Может, запихнёшь свою гордость куда подальше хотя бы на пару секунд? – закатил глаза Наруто, но всё же отошёл в сторону, когда Саске вышел из машины и направился к лифтам. Наруто закрыл дверь, включил сигнализацию и побежал догонять своего парня. – Тебе разве не нужна инвалидная коляска или что-то в этом духе? Перемещать вес на руки, когда запястья изранены, — не самая гениальная мысль.  
– Я не собираюсь разъезжать в инвалидной коляске, – отрезал Саске. Наруто не смог сдержать смешка, поражаясь его самообладанию. Наруто прошёл вперёд, вызвал лифт и, как только кабина приехала, они оба вошли внутрь. Наруто нажал кнопку их этажа и принялся рыться в карманах, пытаясь найти ключи.  
– Надеюсь, я не забыл запереть дверь перед уходом, – высказал он вслух свою мысль.  
– Уж лучше бы так оно и было.  
– Я думал о другом, знаешь ли, – сухо ответил Наруто, переведя взгляд на Саске. – Если ты вдруг забыл, в меня стреляли, пока я пытался спасти твою задницу.  
Саске фыркнул, но промолчал. Наруто знал, о чём подумал Саске: о том, что он будет припоминать это до конца их дней и, честно говоря, это была вполне здравая мысль.  
Выйдя из лифта, Наруто пошёл отпирать квартиру (видимо, вспомнил, что всё-таки её закрыл), затем распахнул дверь и, войдя внутрь, отошёл в сторонку, пропуская Саске. Саске, мучаясь от боли, прошёл в коридор и застыл на месте, наблюдая, как Наруто закрывает дверь.  
– Может, хочешь поесть? Как правило, ты у нас готовишь, но, думаю, у меня найдётся несколько пачек рамена, так что…  
Не успел Наруто повернуться к Саске лицом, как его тут же прижали к стене. В крови вновь забурлил адреналин, и на долю секунды ему показалось, что Саске хотел выбить из него дерьмо. Или попытаться это сделать, потому что как-никак он был ранен. И, весьма вероятно, что если бы Наруто просто ткнул его в грудь, тот бы загнулся в агонии…  
К счастью для них обоих, Саске вовсе не собирался на него нападать, ну, если не брать в расчёт штурм его рта. Саске навалился на него всем телом, и Наруто понял, почему. Он бросил костыли и вцепился в его рубашку. Поэтому Наруто не стал двигаться, всё так же прижимаясь спиной к стене, и, зарывшись руками в волосы любимого, целовал в ответ не менее яростно.  
Зашипев, Саске с силой прикусил нижнюю губу Наруто, затем отстранился, лизнул, пососал и начал спускаться губами вниз по шее. Наруто застонал и закрыл глаза. Он всё ещё чувствовал, как в его теле бушует адреналин, будто напоминая о том, что он чуть не потерял Саске во второй раз.  
Прикусив ухо Саске, Наруто почувствовал, как они потихоньку начали продвигаться в сторону, но, споткнувшись обо что-то и потеряв равновесие, чуть не упали. Саске переместил ещё больше веса на Наруто, вынуждая его попятится. Так, шаг за шагом, они добрались до кухни. Саске толкнул Наруто на столешницу с такой силой, что спину Наруто прошибла боль.  
– Ай, это чертовски больно, мудак, – прорычал он в ухо, которое до сих пор сжимал зубами. И прикусил гораздо сильнее, чем требовалось, за что был вознаграждён ответным выпадом. Наруто зашипел, почувствовав руку любовника на своей промежности. Саске погладил его член через штаны, заставляя Наруто поморщиться и податься навстречу. Чёрт, он нуждался в этих прикосновениях, но вместо этого получил в свой адрес лишь мрачную усмешку, а вот со скрытого под одеждой стояка исчезла тёплая ладонь.  
Рыкнув, Наруто нетерпеливо принялся расстёгивать штаны любовника, Саске же просто усмехался, позволяя делать всё, что вздумается. Его руки скользнули под рубашку Наруто и принялись лениво поглаживать грудь.  
– Господи, сволочь, если ты ранен, это ещё не значит, что ты не в состоянии нас раздеть.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы мы раздевались, – заявил Саске, наблюдая за движением собственных рук под рубашкой Наруто. – Нам просто нужно побольше пространства.  
Не совсем понимая, что имел в виду Саске, Наруто вздрогнул, когда тот расстегнул его штаны и стянул их вместе с трусами. Брюки Саске, благодаря усилиям Наруто, уже болтались в районе коленей.  
Без лишних слов Наруто развернули кругом. Он зашипел, когда член обтёрся о твёрдую поверхность дверей, а его грудь прижалась к холодной мраморной столешнице. Саске схватил его за волосы и потянул вниз, но Наруто не стал его останавливать. У засранца сегодня выдался тяжёлый день, так что Наруто мог ему это позволить.  
Но только сегодня. В следующий раз он просто будет методично бить его головой о что-то твердое, пока не убьёт нахрен! Ну… Не в прямом смысле, конечно, просто… Ладно, уж Наруто найдёт способ сделать больно, не причиняя физических увечий… Как-то так… Чёрт, невозможно же злиться на своего парня, который буквально восстал из мёртвых!  
Услышав скрип шкафчика, Наруто оглянулся через плечо и увидел, как Саске открывает бутылку оливкового масла. Такой подход к выбору смазки заставил Наруто улыбнуться. Они не первый раз трахались на кухне, но… Хотя нет, уж оливковое масло точно будет получше мыла. Хозяйственное мыло далеко не самый лучший вариант, они это быстро поняли…  
Видимо, именно поэтому Саске остановился на оливковом масле.  
Подаваясь навстречу смазанному пальцу, который протолкнулся в его тело, Наруто усмехнулся Саске через плечо, а тот, фыркнув, вместо ответа добавил второй палец. Наруто потёрся лбом о столешницу, толкаясь бёдрами в дверцы шкафчика, чтобы ощутить хоть какое-то трение. Саске пару раз развёл пальцы на манер ножниц, растягивая его внутри, и добавил третий.  
Прошло совсем ничего, прежде чем сам Наруто начал подаваться навстречу, сжимаясь вокруг пальцев. Саске с шипением их вытащил, заменяя на то, что он _действительно_ хотел вставить в задницу Наруто.  
Наруто застонал, когда член Саске скользнул внутрь. Саске входил невероятно медленно. Когда он полностью оказался в Наруто, Саске сильно укусил его за плечо, полностью вышел и быстро толкнулся обратно.  
Громко застонав, Наруто вцепился в столешницу мёртвой хваткой, так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, и толкнулся навстречу Саске; тот, перестав терзать плечо, тяжело дышал ему в ухо.  
– Знаешь, а я думал о тебе, – сбивчиво выдохнул Саске. Наруто стиснул зубы и с ещё большим энтузиазмом подался назад, обхватив ладонью ноющую эрекцию. Через секунду к нему присоединилась рука Саске, задавая правильный темп. – Когда он прицелился мне в грудь. Я хотел, чтобы мои последние мысли были о тебе. Когда вошёл Киба, я был уверен, что уже мёртв. Я буквально чувствовал отверстие в груди, словно её прострелили. Как будто я уже умирал. Это было самое жуткое чувство дежа-вю в моей жизни. Я остался жив, не умер во второй раз только благодаря тебе.  
Наруто застонал, закрывая глаза и елозя щекой по холодному мрамору, когда рука Саске задвигалась быстрее, с той скоростью, которая приносила ему больше удовольствия. Произнося речь, Саске даже не сбился с ритма. Толчки оставались такими же глубокими и сильными и иногда поражали простату.  
Наруто не стал ничего говорить, а просто стиснул зубы и, положив голову на столешницу, кончил. Саске сжал ладонью его пульсирующий член, почти останавливая спазмы удовольствия, но в последнюю секунду ослабил хватку, позволяя Наруто забрызгать дверцы шкафчика спермой.  
Плечи напрягались при каждом ударе по простате, что только продливало его оргазм. Саске, вновь впившись зубами в его плечо, кончил – внутри Наруто разлилось тепло. Вытащив член, Саске не сдвинулся с места, тяжело дыша и зарывшись носом в шею Наруто.  
– Теперь всегда буду прислушиваться ко всему, что ты говоришь, – выдохнул Саске в волосы Наруто.  
Наруто в ответ широко улыбнулся:  
– В самом деле? Значит, если я скажу, что…  
– Нет.  
Наруто нахмурился:  
– Но ты ведь только что сказал…  
– Нет.  
Усмехнувшись, Наруто закатил глаза, позволяя Саске и дальше на него наваливаться. Его взгляд случайно остановился на запястьях любовника.  
– У тебя раны кровоточат, – услужливо сообщил он.  
– Мм, ничего страшного.  
– Тебе нужно лечь.  
Наруто кожей ощутил, как растянулись в усмешке губы Саске.  
– А это просто фантастическая идея.  
И Наруто вдруг подумал, что завтра вряд ли пойдёт на работу… Но он был только «за».  
Пока он просыпался рядом с Саске, всё остальное не имело значения.  



End file.
